


Axis not-so-alone time

by Clarounette



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote about that wonderful webcomics Teahouse. Rhys/Axis, smexy time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axis not-so-alone time

The room was dim and hot. Through the large windows, the stars were lighting up the bed.

Axis was lying on the purple sheets, half naked. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, leaving dark stains on his pillow. His muscles were rippling under his shirt. Eyes half-closed, he was teasing his erection with one hand while fondling his balls with the other one.

One name was passing through his lips, again and again.

"Rhys..."

He was picturing the blue-haired guy, his pale skin glowing from the light of candles. He was licking his pretty lips, which could do so many amazing things to him. His eyes were full of lust and desire. Then a frown appeared on his face, followed by a smirk... The sound of cloth when he crossed his arms... Wait...

"OH FUCK!"

Axis jumped out of his bed, trying to hide his hard-on with his shirt.

"What are you doing here bastard?" he growled.

Rhys was at the entrance of his room, looking at him and grinning. His eyes went down to Axis' s crotch. Realizing his genitals weren't really covered at all, the red-head turned around.

"It's not what you think..."

"Of course, you wouldn't jerk off moaning my name, would you?"

A dark blush crept on his cheeks. Fortunately, Rhys couldn't see his face with his back turned like that.

"O-of course not... It was the name of a beautiful customer. A FEMALE customer. Rhyselda is her name"

Even in his own ears, the lie sounded pathetic.

"And who likes to play with your ass, apparently" Rhys added, smiling and pointing at Axis's back.

"What? Oh SHIT!"

Axis just remembered what he had been using for his fantasies. He pulled on the ring that was coming out from his butt and removed a string of anal beads.

His dignity so utterly and completely busted, he sat on the bed, looking at his feet.

"Ok you can laugh now. It's so ridiculous. A month ago, I was despising homos for taking it in the butt, and now you find me masturbating with something in my ass."

"Where did you find this anyway?" Rhys asked.

"In Mercutio's room. He has so many different stuff, at first I didn't know what to take. Those ones looked pretty armless, so I took them."

Axis was ashamed, but it seemed he couldn't stop talking. Rhys interrupted him.

"Don't you think the real thing is much better?"

Axis turned around, a look of deep surprise on his face.

"What? You're not disgusted by what I was doing?"

Rhys walked to the bed and stood in front of the red-head. Axis raised his eyes to Rhys's face.

"How could I be disgusted by watching you playing with yourself while whispering my name?"

Rhys took Axis's face in his hands and stroked his cheeks gently.

"In fact, I'm pretty aroused right now and I wouldn't mind helping you with this" he said, brushing his fingers against Axis's erection.

The red-head moaned loudly. Rhys took the chance and plunged his tongue in Axis's mouth, savoring his unique taste. Soon the man-whore did the same, grazing Rhys's lips with his teeth.

Then they both tumbled on the bed and... the rest is history.


End file.
